User blog:DreamLordDarkrai/Keys - Bypassing Banner Protection
Hi all, this is my first post here so apologies If this idea has come up before but i couldn't see it while skimming through the endorsed list. The idea is the implementation of keys used to bypass parts of a banners protection.They would come in two types gate keys and skeleton keys which i will talk about later.These would esentially make server life a lot easier in situations where multiple players may live in one players build, especially with the case of new recruits for factions. Types: Gate key- The gate key is designed to allow players to visit your build without you having to add them to the banners,It will be able to open gates but nothing else,chests,crafting tables etc can't be interacted with and blocks can't be broken. Also perhaps a gate opened with a key would close automatically after a certain amount of time to prevent gates being left open. e.g a box of these could be left outside a lore build in a faction protected banner so that all allies of that faction could look around the build. Skeleton Key-This key is designed for new recruits that would be living in a build;chests,crafting tables,gates, and furnaces etc may be interacted with, the only thing this does not allow is the breaking or placing of blocks.What this means is an untrusted new member would not be able to grief the build but could still live there.Obviously a player could steal from chests in the area but an extra banner (bronze) in the storage room or the idea listed below in other ideas would solve this. Keys will initially be made blank similar to the war horns and then right clicking them on a portection banner you control will bind them to it. To use a key right click on the object you wish to interact with and if it is the right key type it will interact as normal. Other ideas: Perhaps a skeleton key could be bound to an individual object instead of a banner e.g chest,gate etc allowing an extra level of protection for valubles or certain rooms. key ring- by putting two keys together in a crafting table there effects can be combined into one item,this effect can be repeated infinitely so that the players inventory is not clogged with keys. copying keys- If a large key ring is build up it may become tedious to recreate every key so perhaps a method of copying the key using a clay mold (and if done on a key ring the effects of all would be combined to a single new key). Problems: Dropping the keys uopn death may be an issue as an enemy could gain access to your base,and a key chain with many keys on it would be an annoying thing to lose,to solve this I see a few options: Either keys are not dropped on death, and cannot be thrown (only placed in chests to remove from inventory) Or, Keys are destroyed upon death Or, Keys can be locked to positive alignment with the banner there attached too (if attached to one). Another issue is other players copying keys you gave them and handing them out,either only the original creator can copy or the afformentioned alignment lock to use could solve this. Any ideas, replys, comments and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading :) Category:Blog posts